Draquile
Magic Boss The eye - The infamous red bright glowing dragon eye, it's his. Draquile knows everything about everybody and can see everywhere. He is as old as time, and as big as space. Many people refused to believe that Uriel is the one who created the universe. They instead decided to believe that Draquile was the real creator of everything. The truth is - both Uriel and Draquile have created the universe, but they didn't know each other. Nobody knows where Draquile is now, but most people believe that he has created his own universe separate from Uriel's. New Stuff: Ultra-Shield: Monster takes 65% less damage from all attacks for 2 turns. Has 450 stamina. Performs Earth, Fire and Magic attacks. Books: '''Winged, Dragon '''Relics: '''Staff, Amulet '''Default Skills: Giant Bite: Deals 35 Physical damage to all enemies. (25 S) (2 C) Legendary Flames: Deals 50 Special damage. May Burn target. (20 S) ( 1 C) Skill Group 1: Rocks as big as life: Deals 60 Earth damage. May Stun target. (25 S) (2 C) I know your weakness!: Applies Special, Earth and Magic weakness to all enemies. (40 S) (3 C) Torture: Deals 80 Special damage. May apply Bleeding. (35 S) (3 C) Skill Group 2: Fire Torture: Deals 55 Fire damage to all enemies. May Ignite all targets. (40 S) (3 C) Kill me now!: Applies Ultra-Shield to itself. (40 S) (3 C) Rising Ruins: Deals 100 Earth damage. (50 S) (3 C) Skil Group 3: Feeling tired?: Removes 85% Stamina from all enemies. (60 S) (4 C) Screw Uriel!: Deals 70 Special damage to all enemies. Light monsters lose 40% health. (60 S) (4 C) Earthquake Bite: Deals 100 Earth damage to one enemy. Main target is Stunned. Other enemies recieve 30 Earth damage and are Dazed. (80 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Count my teeth!: Instantly kills one enemy. (50 S) (6 C) No traits allowed! Disables all traits on all enemies. (50 S) (5 C) No shields allowed! Disables all shields on enemies for 3 turns. (50 S) (5 C) Special Skill: Astronomical Bite Combo: Deals 350 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Bleeding. How to obtain (cannot be obtained, can only be fought.) How to obtain Dragon's Curse: If you have a lot of monsters, enter a battle with Draquile and lose. There is a 5% chance to obtain 1 Dragon's Curse. If you get 3 you can equip them to your 3 lvl 130 monsters, which you will need to have or it's impossible. This item will make you take half as much damage from Draquile and deal twice as much damage to him. The event will last 2 weeks. If you quit the battle, you can come back later to fight him from where you left off, but remember, he regenerates health over time! Rewards: After defeating him, you will be able to level up your monsters used to defeat him to level 230. Category:Very Strong/Bosses Category:Earth Category:Magic Category:Legendary Category:Fire